Inuyasha's 18th birthday
by Inu0girl
Summary: Just a fluffy day for our favorite heroes, when inuyasha turns 18tn. How will these two fair. inu/ksg


Kagome was having such a nice dream when all of a sudden. Bang

"Get up Kags. Time to rise and shine." Yelled a very happy boy with silver hair and silver dog ears.

" Shuddup Inu." Kagome whined while pulling her blankets over her head.

" Come on Kags. Get Up." Inuyasha yelled ripping her blankets off the bed.

Downstairs

Everyone else was downstairs having a cup of coffee and/or tea. This was just routine.

" No now get out." They heard Kagome yelled.

"Yes." He yelled.

" I bet 10 bucks Kagome is going to throw her alarm clock at him to day." Kouga said taking a sip of his coffee.

" I bet 20 bucks she will throw her pillow at him." Miroku bet taking a sip of his tea.

' 3…2…1…' they all thought at the same time.

Bang

" Why'd you throw you clock at me again Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

" You owe me 20 Miroku pay up." Kouga said with a smirk.

Miroku made a whining sound as he pulled out his wallet.

"Man that was my last of my money. Now I can't get myself the new manga I'm was hoping to get." Miroku said pouting.

" Sucks for you then, doesn't it." Kouga said proudly.

Ayame and Sango looked at each other. " Boys." They said at the same time.

Back upstairs

Inuyasha gave up being mister nice guy. So Inuyasha left the room. As Kagome fell back to sleep, Inuyasha comes back in with a full bucket of ice water and dumped it all over Kagome. Kagome jumped out of her bed screaming.

Kagome finally calmed down and sat up next to Inuyasha who was on her bed. Suddenly she remembers what day it was.

" Sorry Inu. It's your birthday, I don't get up and I throw my alarm clock at you." She whispered was she pulled her legs up to her chest trying to warm back up from her incident with cold water.

Inuyasha saw her shiver and rapped his arm around her to try to warm her up.

"S'okay." He said leaning his head on hers.

They sat in a content silence.

" Hey Inu I got a present for you." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha with a brilliant smile.

" Okay." Inuyasha said looking down at her.

" Close your eyes." Kagome said He closed his eyes waiting. She then dressed real quick, she then walked over and leaning toward Inuyasha. Kagome came right in front of him and put something around his neck. Inuyasha blushed furiously feeling Kagome put her arms around his neck. She then leaned back and put something else in his lap. He was now very curious as what she got him.

" Okay open your eyes." Kagome said.

As Inuyasha opened his eyes he looked down and saw a black beaded necklace with four white fangs hanging around his neck.

" Hell no." He boomed remembering the last time he wore this thing.

When he looked up at Kagome, she was gone. When he stood up he heard a soft thud hit the ground. It was another necklace and it had a note next to it.

If you want to make me wear this to make it even you better catch me, Inu. Meet you at the amusement Park

Kagome

He ran out of the room, down the stairs grabbed the piece of toast Miroku held out and outside. Running as fast as he could. When Kagome came into sight he smirked. " I'm gaining on you Kags." He yelled.

She just laughed and ran tried to run faster.

They were about one block away from the amusement park. When Inuyasha finally caught up with Kagome and tackled her to the ground. Making them roll down the hill. Kagome though was not going to give up so easily. As Inuyasha was still in a dizzy daze, Kagome got out of his hold and tried to hurry back up the hill. Inuyasha was faster and grabbed her ankle. When she fell he pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her.

" Inu…stop…please." Kagome begged in between gasps.

" Nope, not till you hold still, so I can put this subjection beads on you to." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

" Neveerrr." Kagome said while giggling.

" Then endure it." Inuyasha said tickling her even more.

Kagome had tears in her eyes by the time she gave in and let him put it on her.

They just laid there looking at the sky.

" So are we just going to stay here or are we going to the amusement park." Kagome asked turning her head to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat up and had a thoughtful look on his face. (Oh my God Inuyasha is thinking. All hell froze over run for you life.)

I guess we go to the park." He stated getting up and helping Kagome up.

They walked up the hill and headed down the block.

They went on all the roller coasters by the end of that they were so green faced. The last ride they went on was the Ferris wheel. It was one of those with the enclosed tops. The person who was controlling the ride did his usual " keep your hand and feet in the ride" thing and sent them up. Kagome and Inuyasha just sat there in complete silence. After their third round they stopped at the top to watch the sunset. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder while he rapped his arm around her shoulders.

" So how was your 17th birthday, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him finally breaking the silence.

" It was okay, I guess." He said with a smirk on his face. Kagome looked at him with a shocked look.

" You guess. What did we not do that wouldn't make it better than okay?" Kagome asked panicking.

" This." Inuyasha said leaning down and gently kissing her lips. Kagome was in complete shock and stiffened. Inuyasha taking it the wrong way, started to lean away. ' Inuyasha kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. Idiot kiss him' her mind screamed. He didn't get more than 3 centimeters away when she grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips back on to his. Inuyasha kissed back just as eagerly. Just as Inuyasha was about to deepen it, his phone went of. He pulled away and pulled out his phone.

" What." Asked pissed off and 'it was just getting good, too' he thought.

Whispering on the other line, that Kagome couldn't even hear it her demonic hearing.

Inuyasha said a "yeah" then hung up.

" Sorry Kags but we have to cut this time short." Inuyasha said with a disappointed look on his face.

" But why, it was just getting good." Kagome said with a whine in her voice a long with her puppy pout. Miroku and Kouga are going to go help Shippo move into his new apartment." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face `cause she said exactly what he was thinking.

" Can't you do it tomorrow?" Kagome asked still pouting.

" Sorry but no we have been putting this off for weeks now and it has to be done. So we won't be back till late." He said giving her a hug.

" Man this bites." Kagome said hugging him back.

" No I bite." He said nipping her neck and she giggled because it tickled.

" Fine." Kagome said her ears pined down in disappointment.

" Hey, before I go, Kags will you go out with me." Inuyasha asked with a blush.

"Yes, Yes I will go out with you Inuyasha." Kagome yelled hugging and giving him multiple kisses.

" Well I will see you at home later. `Kay Kags." Inuyasha said walking to the door of the Ferris wheel.

" Kay." Kagome said as Inuyasha opened the door and jumped out. Not long after she followed.

` Can't wait for later` they both thought as they both left in opposite directions. The Ferris wheel guy yelling at them till they were just specks in the distances.

The sun has now fully set and you could only see the outline of a boy with silver hair jumping up into the air with his fist raised.


End file.
